Quand Tout Va Mal
by JollyMyRoger
Summary: It was a day like any other in Storybrooke. It became a day that Emma Swan would never forget.


"What would you prefer? That I call you my bean?" Killian said with a laugh as they walked down the street towards Henry's school, his smile wide and open.

"What, I'm still dried up and useless? Or are you going to be a big dork and call me magical and full of hope?" Emma replied, bumping shoulders with him playfully.

Killian's oh so expressive eyebrows told her a lot of what he was going to say before he actually said it, "Oh, I think you're full of a lot better things than just magic and hope, love…and I can definitely think of something magical to fill you with."

Emma smacked him over the back of the the head before shoving her hands in her pockets as they came to a stop at their usual spot where they waited for Henry to get out of school. It used to be her usual spot to wait, Neal's arrival in Storybrooke had her playing overprotective and clingy mother and she walked him all the way home, but then Killian had found her here one day and hung around to annoy her. That was a month ago, now they did things like this together…they did a lot of things together now, which pissed Neal off every time he saw them. But that was fine with Emma, Killian, and Henry. The kid hadn't taken the biggest liking to his dad after Emma told him the whole story back in Manhattan, but he loved Killian and always had a huge smile on his face whenever he saw the pirate with her.

Twenty minutes later and the three of them were making their way slowly up the street, Henry sandwiched between Killian and Emma as he chattered animatedly about a story one of his classmates had told him about life back in the Enchanted Forest. Killian and Emma shared and indulgent smile over his head and held hands without realizing it. Emma couldn't help smiling as they walked up the road, she had her boys and there wasn't any drama going on in Storybrooke, it'd returned to it's quiet small town Maine ways. She should have known that was all going to hell soon.

And then Neal stepped out from behind one of the shops.

~ Et à partir de ce moment tout s'éffondre ~

"What is that pirate doing with my son," Neal spat as he stopped in front of him, his emphasis on pirate promised he meant something much worse, "He shouldn't be walking free much less hanging around with my son."

It took Emma a moment to recover from the anger evident in his face and voice and by the time she had Henry had already piped up, "Hook's walking me home from school with my mother, like a dad would. What are you doing here?"

Neal's face turned red as he shot a glare at Emma, blaming her for this. Emma just shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "We're walking home from school, just like every day. What's it to you, Neal?"

"My problem is the trash you're letting hang around my son-" Neal started, but he was treated to two counts of "He isn't your son" and one of "I'm not your son" from the trio. His eyes bulged and his face turned even redder in response.

"Look, mate, Henry doesn't want you here and neither does Emma, you should get on your way and by that I mean the hell out of ours," Killian said smoothly as he took a few steps towards Neal, stopping just out of arm's reach.

The oddest expression crossed Neal's face and Emma knew something was wrong, it looked like satisfaction, but before she could say anything Neal took two steps forward and shoved his hand into Killian's chest.

"How about you get out of my way," Neal growled as Killian slumped down, yelling in pain as Neal ripped his heart out.

"KILLIAN," Emma screamed as her hand scrabbled for her gun, "KILLIAN NO!"

"D-don't," Henry cried, his feet rooted to their spot on the sidewalk.

"Don't do what, kid," Neal hissed as he started to crush Hook's heart in his fist, "This?"

Emma rushed forward as Killian listed to one side and started to fall over, only able to groan in pain as most of the breath was knocked out of his body. Henry finally came unstuck from where he was standing and ran over to them, sliding to his knees next to Emma and grabbing Killian's hook with both hands, a tortured expression on his face. Killian reached over and clutched Henry's hand while his eyes held Emma's gaze steadily. He wheezed out his last words to her as the dust that was his heart spilled out of Neal's open hand.

"My bean."

~ Et que son coeur se brisa ~


End file.
